In recent years, the realization of reduction in the size and thickness of choke coils themselves is demanded with the further progress of the realization of reduction in the size and thickness of electronic devices. Furthermore, a supply capacity of a few to a few tens amperes of high current is desired in a high frequency band responding to the realization of high speed and high integration of LSIs such as a CPU, which causes a problem of heat generation from the CPU and the choke coil.
In traditional winding inductance components, the heat problem like this is tried to be solved by tightly forming a resin material with high heat dissipation around a core and a winding to cover them with a case of a material with high thermal conductivity (see JPH4-267313, page 73, FIG. 1, for example).
However, in the traditional winding inductance components covered with the case cannot sufficiently respond to the realization of reduction in size and thickness and the realization of high frequency and high current, and they cannot sufficiently meet the problem of heat generation as well.